


《猎场》chapter（1）

by ZheJiu



Category: MM!, MM！ - Fandom, mm - Fandom, pwp - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 剧情pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 08:15:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15681525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZheJiu/pseuds/ZheJiu





	《猎场》chapter（1）

诺布甘是这个公国中戒备最森严的死刑监狱，它被建造在一片暗礁林立的海域，船只无法靠近，如果强行破坏就会牵动警报系统，直接格杀所有囚徒。Thor费劲了功夫也只成为了诺布甘的一个小狱警，花了六年的时间才成为了最高执行官。

而这六年的时间，他也见证了Loki从一个瘦小暴躁的alpha少年，踩着强者的鲜血一步步成立了狱中最壮大的帮派。Thor曾不着痕迹地提供帮助，他不知道那双如同狼一般精明狠毒的眼睛看穿了多少，但在自己有能力庇护Loki之前，他不会过多干预Loki。

那个用疤痕当作盔甲，将自己层层防御起来的青年，和从前一样。  
一身傲骨，从未蒙尘。

在执行官走马上任那一天，囚徒们都被狱警们从独立的监室里放了出来，聚集到操练场前的空地上。在诺布甘极其残酷的食物链中生存下来的alpha们，毫不畏惧地打量着他们口中的那个“见鬼的狱警头子”，自发地按各自帮派站成了几股队伍。

执行官的话平平无奇，他一边按文稿照本宣科，视线却下意识地去寻找那双幽绿的眼睛。这一世的Loki出乎意料的强悍，和Thor等高的身型上肌理修长精炼，看似削瘦实则爆发力极强。Thor几次看见他用筷子扎穿了袭击者的大腿，或者将铁质的板凳抽断在谁的脊背上。

进禁闭室对这个凶悍爆烈的alpha来说是家常便饭，但他永远能在惹事之后聪明地脱身。

Loki身边站着一圈对他忠心耿耿的帮派成员，他正大光明地嚼着偷渡进来的槟榔，抬头回望了过去，瞳孔在阳光强烈的照射下变成了凉薄的淡青色，无声地向金发的alpha宣战。

诺布甘的设施比外界传闻的要更加恶劣，凭空建造在海面上的贫瘠物资让帮派间的斗争发展到了白热化。Loki走进公用的澡堂时，有眼色的囚犯们都识相地离开了，他打开有些生锈的淋浴龙头，水压失衡的热水在脊背上烫出了一大片红痕。

alpha低声咒骂了一句，潦草地冲洗了一番便关了水，灵敏的听觉却发现有皮靴踩在瓷砖地板上的声音，从身后慢慢靠近。

Loki没有动，脊背上的肌肉却渐渐紧绷，沟壑纵横的伤疤如同活过来的毒蛇一般缠绕在肩头和腰侧，他微微偏过头，看见执行官的制服上醒目的星标。

“你在我这里得不到任何想要的东西。”alpha冷然的声线刺破了暧昧缭绕的雾气，Loki毫不避讳地转过身，比例完美的躯体就这样赤裸裸地暴露在Thor的眼里，“收回你那些不入流的小恩小惠。”

“你是约顿军团的杀手，对吗？”Thor晃了晃手里天然水晶做的星标，Loki的脸色陡然变了，身形一晃便扑了上来。他看似只是搭上了Thor的胳膊，而alpha被捏住的骨头便发出咔嚓的错位声，Thor闷哼了一声，顺势反拧了囚徒的手腕，将他“咣”地一下按在了墙上。

狱警冰冷坚硬的皮带扣抵在了alpha凹陷的腰窝上，不知谁碰到了哪儿，滚烫的热水兜头浇了下来，Thor深色的制服紧贴在了身上，Loki挣扎着向后踢过去，被alpha用膝盖顶在了两腿之间。

无处可逃。

“Loki·laufeyson，约顿军团的顶级杀手，16岁下海，23岁入狱，无期徒刑。”执行官低哑浑厚的嗓音压在Loki耳侧，一字一句，钉入脑海，“还想听下去吗？我六年来，只做了这一件事。”

接近你，了解你。我曾虚度了一千五百年的光阴，也窥不得冰山一角。

“你想干什么？”Loki被热水冲得有些睁不开眼睛，两人紧贴的躯体之间那一层布料形同虚设，alpha在比自己更强悍的同类面前，血液不可抑制地沸腾，“别告诉我你花了六年的功夫，就为了把老二贴在我屁股上。”

“每一仍执行官都被你收买了，我在找你的这颗星标时意外发现……你们储藏起来的偷渡物资足以炸飞诺布甘。”Thor伸手伸手关了淋浴，手臂却撑在了Loki面前压着的墙上，将他的胸膛困成了一方牢笼，“别贸然行动，没有外援你必死无疑。”

“我策划了六年，绝不可能老死在这里。”Loki仰了仰头，神情倨傲，毫无被压制的窘迫，“你想帮我还是阻止我？”“如果阻止你呢？”Thor低声笑了笑。

“那就杀了你，再一意孤行。”

Thor攥着Loki手腕的拇指慢慢摩挲过他的骨节，明明是极度暧昧的纠缠姿态，却不带一丝情欲。良久，他松开手，迎面就挨了Loki一拳。

“我们合作。”alpha转了转被震得生疼的手腕，低头将浴巾裹在了自己腰上，水珠滑过挺直的鼻梁，“别再克扣我手下帮派成员的抑制剂，我知道是你搞的鬼。”

“总要让你知道我能做到什么地步，不是吗？”Thor擦去了嘴角的血迹，“有些事不是别人收了钱，就一定敢干的。”

“你的意思是你什么都敢做？凭什么？”“我手头还压了一批货，量不大，先去应急。”凭我爱你。

Loki，这一次我会用自己的方式，去爱你。

alpha唔了一声，随手拿起一边的淋浴龙头掂了掂，“咣”得一下抡在了Thor的头上。  
Thor心里暗暗地骂了一声，两眼一黑。

Loki再一次进了禁闭室，因为殴打重伤了新上任的最高执行官。早就想挫他锐气的狱警们借机将他用铁链捆了起来拳打脚踢一番，黑发的alpha一声不吭地承受着凌辱谩骂，眼底森凉冷然。

终有一天，他会百倍奉还。

Thor因为新来的一批囚徒发生暴动，而被耽搁了两天的时间。当他终于有空暇避开耳目去禁闭室，已经是两天之后的事了。

“两天里连滴水都没送进去过？”“没人想干这差事儿。”禁闭室的监控员看了一眼不辨喜怒的执行官，识相地关掉了监控，诺布甘多得是见不得光的事，“去年他被关了半个月，照样滴水未进，出来了还能把挑衅他的囚犯痛殴一顿。”

“都滚出去，”Thor拿起桌上一串沉甸甸的钥匙，“在我出来之前，清空这个楼层的所有警卫。”“是。”

Loki比预料之中的安静。Thor打开了门又反身锁上，慢慢地坐在了alpha躺着的铁丝床沿上。“怪不得没动静。”执行官解开Loki身上的铁链时，他忍不住闷哼了一声，Thor这才发现那帮下了死手的狱警踢断了他几根肋骨，连大腿都有骨裂的迹象，“你平时是有多遭人恨？”

“你来干什么？”Loki弓着背始终背对着他，Thor从制服大衣的口袋中拿出一瓶药膏，掰着Loki的肩将他翻了过来，将药揉开在他的淤青和伤口上。“我不想帮一个残废越狱，你最好别留下病根。”alpha俯身的时候，闻见了松栗薄荷般的信息素，“你把那些抑制剂都给你的帮派成员了？”

“我还能撑一段时间，”Loki坐起身按着自己胳膊，咬着牙硬是把脱节的关节接了回去，“别让新来的那批囚犯接触太多我的敌对帮派，到时候都是阻力。”“说得轻松，”Thor的拇指抚过alpha唇边的伤口，Loki别过头避开，被他攥住了下巴，“我凭什么帮你做到这个份上？”

“我问过你想要什么。”alpha在暗影中轻轻笑了一声，伸手握住了执行官的裆部，“说一句想和我睡就这么难？你们的伪善真让人......唔！”“我在等你自己开口。”Thor没有给予任何温存，他瞬间释放了足以另任何Omega腿软的信息素，向Loki凶悍凌厉地压了下来。alpha被咬住了唇，皱着眉从喉间咕噜了一声，一把将Thor推倒在了行军床上。

“你带润滑剂了吗？”Loki低声问了一声，随即摩挲着Thor的脖颈撕开了他的衬衫领口，“算了，随你。”“什么？”Thor被alpha蛮横粗暴的动作弄得有些懵，扣住他刚接上的骨节将他压在了身下，“我用不上。”

“我不当0，”Loki痛得嘶了一声，刚想踢人的腿就被Thor抢先压住了骨裂的地方，一时间脸色铁青，“谁都他妈的别想让我挨操！”“你觉得我像会挨操的那个吗？”Thor单手拽断了囚徒的皮带，捆住了Loki反抗挣扎的双手，“老实点，别逼我把你的胳膊拧断。”

“老子不干了！”Loki一头撞上了Thor的太阳穴，趁着他起身躲闪时猛地揣上了alpha结实的小腹，Thor恼火地低吼了一声，看着囚徒拖着伤退一瘸一拐地跑到了禁闭室的另一头。

“带着你的老二滚出去，”alpha幽绿的眼睛像狼一样锁定着入侵者，执行官的信息素并非对他毫无影响，“或者你想坐在这里看我自渎。”

“我帮你？”Thor眼里似乎隐约有笑意，但Loki不确信自己是否看见了，“我六年前刚来的时候，就听狱警说过同一个囚室的......”“别以为我不知道你们狱警也会这样。”Loki哼了一声，他不舍得就此放弃一个如此便捷的外力，“在这个alpha比野草还不值钱的鬼地方，就算是一只母鸡也会被当成吉祥物供着。”

“我可没和任何人搭过伙。”Loki抱着臂慢慢地走到了Thor面前，金发alpha抬头看他时，欧蓝色的眼眸意外的温顺，示好般仰身将他拉倒在了自己身上，“那帮酒鬼都......你知道，总之和你差得远。”

“这套对我没用。”Loki极淡地哼笑了一声，左手伸进了执行官的裤腰，握住了他热硬的柱身，“下周二会有一批武器零件跟着货运车一起进来。”“告诉我集装箱编号，我亲自开箱。”Thor呼出一口气，舔了舔嘴唇，勾上了alpha劲瘦的腰身，“你出去后想干什么？”

“well......那不是你该知道的。”Thor的顺从让alpha格外受用，他在被握住性器撸动时低低地咕噜了一声，趴在Thor宽阔的胸膛上一边套弄着他的柱身，一边啃咬着他发达的胸肌和肩头，“等物资进仓之后，我的手下会和你接头......别吻我，Thor。”

“在约顿家族中，亲吻嘴唇意味着死刑。”Loki在攀升高潮时喜欢闭着眼睛，Thor粗糙的掌纹摩挲过alpha的身体上最细腻敏感的皮肤和血管，“你还有活着的价值，对我而言。”

“凡事皆有破例，不是吗？”Thor压着Loki的脖颈吻住了他，“你杀不了我，亲吻的含义在你我之间......更加纯粹。”“欲望从不纯粹。”Loki射在了Thor手里，翻身仰面躺倒在Thor身侧，从执行官的大衣中摸出了烟，“归我了。”

“所有的都归你。”Thor用打火机替他点上，Loki的睫毛很长，这是alpha棱角分明的躯体上几乎唯一柔软瑰丽的所在，囚徒夹着烟的手如同瘾君子般微微有些颤抖，“你想再吻我一次吗？”

“现在？”囚徒开合的薄唇前烟雾缭绕，他撑起胳膊，黑色的碎发落在执行官的额头，Loki慢慢印上了Thor的唇，气息缠绵，Thor托住了他的后脑勺，两人勃起的下体蹭倒了一起，“fuck......我真想干你。”

“As you wish。”Thor起身脱下了衬衫，Loki压着他的肩跨坐到了他的身上，瞳孔如同猎食者般微微收缩，“hey......别总是神经紧绷，我不会伤害你。”“我不会相信任何人。”alpha手上的皮带不知什么时候解开了，这一次被捆住的是Thor，“老实点，大块头。”

Loki起身脱下了囚服，从Thor仰视的角度能看见弧度强劲柔韧的腰线和肩颈，从缝隙投进的灯光打在他苍白的皮肤上。Thor举起双臂从Loki头上套下环住了他，突然绞杀住了他的脖子。

“咯！”Loki两眼前一片发白，Thor双臂上青筋暴起崩断了皮带，将他压在了身下，手指直接捅进了alpha的后穴。“操你......哈！”Loki嘶叫了一声想跳起来反击，被Thor捏住了骨裂的腿根硬是按了下去。囚徒双目充血地挥拳，被执行官不闪不避地抗下了，挺直的鼻梁上瞬间鲜血弥漫。

“想要逃离诺布甘，”Thor将膝盖卡进了Loki的两腿之间，alpha眼里依旧是令人心惊的癫狂和反骨，这让他不可抑制地想起了Loki落下彩虹桥之前的那个眼神，“永远不要轻敌。”

决绝，愤怒，永不悔改。

Thor用食指和中指粗暴地撑开了alpha的后穴，沉下腰杆长驱直入。Loki的额头和太阳穴上青筋暴起，从咽喉中发出的声响很难辨别是快感还是痛苦。执行官抄起囚徒的腿窝将他整个人弯折起来，看着他的眼睛一下下顶到最深。

而这一次我会在你坠入深渊之前，拉住你。

“你他妈.....哈啊！嗯！”Loki被拧住了胳膊动弹不得，咬着牙绞紧了被Thor不断破开的肠壁，alpha被夹得痛哼了一声，一口咬住了他的腺体，“老子早晚干死你！”

“恭候大驾。”Thor捏住了Loki性器的根部向上揉搓，刚泄过一次的茎身立刻又开始充血，alpha几近崩溃地嘶吼了一声，拼着再断一根肋骨的风险硬是撞开了Thor，肌肉暴起的左臂直接掰弯了床头的铁杆，困住了Thor的脖子。

Thor咧开嘴笑了一声，随着Loki狠狠坐下来的动作吹了声口哨。“听着，”Loki又给了Thor一拳，执行官完好的那只眼窝也青紫了一大块，挑衅地冲他扬了眉，“我说了，我会干死你。”

“如果这样死在你手里，”Thor展开双臂仍由Loki折腾，alpha狠戾的动作和吞吐让他感受到更多的是疼痛，但他看着摇晃破旧的天花板，眼里只有阿斯加德湮灭之日的绚烂白光，“总比千百年的求而不得更痛快。”

“死亡是懦夫的避风港，”Loki停了下来，翻身趴在了被褥上喘息，“这世上大部分事情，都比死亡简单得多。”

“所以我们都活着。”Thor的手抚摸着alpha突出削薄的肩胛，一个个骨节地亲吻他的脊柱，然后倾身覆了上去，胯骨压着alpha挺翘的臀肉，Loki弓着腰轻叹了一声，别过头看着他，眼里淡绿色的晶体几近透明，“罪孽深重，向死而生。”

“每个人想要活下去的理由都有上百个，想死却只有一种理由。”Loki抓紧了身下的粗麻被单，眼底盛着滔天的海浪。黑发的囚徒向身后不断压着他肏干的执行官竖起了中指，靠近指根的地方有一个“L”型字母的刺青，“Fuck you，Thor。”

诺布甘的平静就像死海下阴冷的暗流，阳光浮于表面，却永远无法穿透。那批物资顺利地在Thor的庇护下运了进来，而新的囚徒里大部分都归属在了Loki的帮派中。

“你必须小心那个新上任的执行官。”Loki身边有一个自诩为军师的家伙，留着一撇小蓝胡子，“他没道理这么帮你，难道真的只是因为爱上了你的屁股？”“他现在对我用处比害处大，高天尊。”Loki放下了镐子，高压的劳作足以淘汰一部分老弱病残，“你不如去研究一下我们最快还有多久能离开这个鬼地方，约顿家族不会一直为我们提供帮助。” 

alpha看见执行官从高台上走过，金发在阳光下折射出比肩章还要耀眼的光芒。

“看来那个伪造假币的小老头看我不爽。”Loki一走进执行官的办公室，就被Thor直接抱到了桌上，“你说了什么？”“我说你才是挨操的那个，”Loki从Thor的口袋里摸出了香烟，还没来得及点燃就被alpha撕开了囚服的裤子，随着挺入的颠簸险些连烟都夹不住，“哈嗯......而且你被我迷得神魂颠倒。”

“高明的骗子总是半真半假，”Thor的拇指卡住了Loki想要咬他的嘴角,捏着他的臀部压向自己，“行动定在明晚，你尽快打点好帮派的事。”

“这么快？”Loki推了腿Thor的胸膛，眼神还有些迷蒙的情欲，却渐渐冷了下来，“我还不能确定.......”“结冰期马上就要过去了，不行也上，除非你还想在这儿呆一年。”Thor抱住了Loki，喘息如同雷雨般落在他耳侧，“相信我Loki，你能完好无缺地离开。”

那一夜，爆破声被寒冬的惊雷声所掩盖，诺布甘所在的岛屿上方下了一层血红色的雨。Loki时隔六年才终于再次见到了四方之外的天空，他亲吻着脚下新鲜潮湿的土壤，回头看见了一片废墟火海，欢腾的囚犯，嘶吼惊惧的狱警。

还有Thor。

他们绝无退路，也不见光明。


End file.
